Afterlife
by Zorua
Summary: "Okay, this is going to sound insane but just listen closely. What I'm about to tell you is exceptionally important. You're dead." She paused to let this sink in, but when Phineas didn't say anything she continued. "And this is the afterlife." AU
1. Chapter 1

**Zorua: Welcome to our new story.**

**Blaineandthepips488: Hey, how's it goin'? I've never done an author's note like this so hang with me.**

**Maya: Trust me Blaine you get used to it.**

**Candace: Oh great you two working together; someone's going to die.**

**Zorua: Um... **

**Blaine: With any luck it will be you, Candace.**

**Candace: With you I don't doubt it; putting me in a car crash. **

**Maya: Anyway; it should be fairly obvious by now that Zorua is playing a bigger role in this story.**

**Zorua: Yep, I'm actually doing some of the writing.**

**Blaine: Which will mean it's better written and less riddled with grammatical errors XD**

**Maya: Maybe if he pays close attention to his typing.**

**Zorua: Yeah usually my grammars not to bad; but when I'm on my phone I begin to slip.**

**Candace: You're not going to kill me are you?**

**Zorua: No comment.**

**Blaine: Is this long enough? Shall we get onto the story?**

**Zorua: Probably.**

**Candace: But my question wasn't answered.**

**Zorua: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Phineas Flynn awoke on a cold cement ground. He was clueless as to how he got there. He was foggy and confused and his head hurt. He struggled to sit up and groaned. Suddenly, he was aware he wasn't alone.<p>

"You're up, that's good. I was worried something may have happened." A girl who was standing a little way off said nonchalantly.

"What happened?"

"Okay," This is going to sound insane but just listen closely. What I'm about to tell you is exceptionally important. You're dead." She paused to let this sink in, but when Phineas didn't say anything she continued. "And this is the afterlife. I know this is a bit sudden but we need your help."

The confused thirteen year old looked over to the owner of the voice. The girl was about his age; her face hidden by her long black hair ending at the middle of her back. She was in a beige shirt, black skirt held up by a gun belt with a holstered pistol, black combat boots; the handle of what could only be a dagger stuck out of the left boot and a white sash with a single badge. The clothes weren't what had him shocked; it was the sniper rifle she was peering through. Phineas got to his feet and followed the line of the scope. The gun was expertly aimed down into, what Phineas now recognized as, the first level of a mall. Phineas was certain this girl had more than a few screws loose but he was never one to argue with a girl, especially ones who knew their way around a rifle. He chose to play along. "What do you mean we?"

"We're troop not quite dead yet, well right now anyway. Our name kind of changes a lot. Originally we were Troop Tartarus, but that sounds like we've accepted that we're dead; so we changed it. We've been changing names ever since. After that we were Troop I Feel Dead; boy, were people ticked about that one, that name only lasted about a day." She explained not looking up from the scope; a brief silence passed between them before she continued. "It's our mission to fight agents."

"Agents?" Phineas asked raising an eyebrow. 'An afterlife where you fight something called agents; does this girl think we're in a movie?' Phineas pondered, walking to the railing, he peered over and saw a single living thing, a platypus in a fedora.

"That's an agent of god; or agent for short." The girl said turning the safety on her gun off.

"You're going to shoot a defenseless animal?" Phineas asked incredulously.

"He's our enemy. Look if it makes you feel any better I won't shoot directly at him." The girl reasoned finally turning to look at him; her blue eyes glinting in the moonlight.

"You know what? This is crazy; I'm going to find someone who can give directions to a hospital. Maybe someone there can explain all this to me."

"I don't think that's a very good idea." The girl turned back to her gun.

"Why is that?" Phineas had already begun to leave.

"For one, there aren't any hospitals. We're 'dead', remember?"

Phineas scoffed, "Well, maybe I can find someone that makes sense."

Phineas found the door and bolted. The girl sighed, slung her gun over her back and wandered after him.

Phineas ran as fast as his legs would carry him. He searched as he ran for someone, anyone, who could help him; or at least anyone who still had their wits about them. The streets through which he was running seemed to be void of people. Phineas recognized the buildings and houses of Danville but the usual foot traffic of the city was nowhere to be found. He stopped running, curiously examining his surroundings. He thought he saw a shadow slinking across the bare streets but when he looked again it was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Zorua: Well there you have it the first chapter.<strong>

**Candace: And I was right you two did kill someone; two someones in fact.**

**Blaine: Yeah Candace. You called it XP**

**Maya: It's not over yet is it?**

**Zorua: Of course not this is only the first chapter.**

**Maya: I meant character death.**

**Zorua: No we will be meeting other members of their group.**

**Blaine: Well, I for one am very excited for that!**

**Zorua: I am too.**

**Candace: I'm not so sure.**

**Blaine: *Cough* Kill joy *cough***

**Candace: Hey!**

**Maya: You know I agree with him.**

**Blaine: Thank ya, Maya!**

**Zorua: *mutters* At least she agrees with someone.**

**Maya: Hey I agree with loads of other people; just not you!**

**Zorua: *pout***

**Blaine: Aw, don't be grumpy Z! :)**

**Zorua: Yeah, at least Angel agrees with me.**

**Blaine: Will we be seeing Angel in these A/Ns? Isn't she the one I scarred for life with my other story? **

**Zorua: Actually yes we will; it just made sense to have this first one with someone from the fandom, and the person who's been with me the longest.**

**Maya: Well I think it's about time to wrap this up. Blaine would you like to ask for the reviews this time?**

**Blaine: I would be honored! Review pleeeeease! XD**


	2. AN asking for help

**blaineandthepips448 and I are going to need help with this story; I've taken on to many projects and blaineandthepips448 has school. If you would like to be the extra pair of hands please pm either of us. Again sorry and I hope to get the next chapter up soon; and blaine sorry I didn't talk to you about this but you have to agree with me that we need help.**


End file.
